Soul Evans
by Mentalo
Summary: Du jour au lendemain, je découvre une particularité chez moi que je n'aurai jamais imaginé


_Une petite One Shot en attendant la suite de ma fic ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;D_

- Eh ben... Si je mis attendais ! S'esclaffe Wes

Je n'en reviens pas. Je touche mon bras pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas. Non, il est bien lisse et tranchant. Mon bras et vraiment une lame.

- Je me doutais que tu avais un talent, mais pas quelque chose de pareil ! A ton avis que vont dire les parents ?

- Rien du tout ! Je m'emporte. Il ne diront rien parce qu'ils ne seront au courant de rien !

Wes pose son violon dans l'herbe. Je me calme en expirant profondément.

- Ils sont déjà assez déçues que leur cadet ne soit pas un virtuose comme leur ainée, je vais pas en rajouter

- Ce n'est pas comparable ! Là, on parle de talent comme arme démoniaque.

Je fixe le vide. Mon cerveau est en ébullitions. Des milliers de pensées me venaient à la microseconde.

- C'est maintenant, je murmure pour moi même.

- Pardon ? Demande mon frère

- occupe toi de ton violon et tu me laisse gérer ! Je cris en m'éloignant en courant

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mon bras avait repris un aspect normal. A la vue du manoir je me mis à marcher. Le jardin est éloigné de la maison, un minimum de liberté... La bas j'y réfléchissait à comment m'enfuir de cette maudite baraque où je n'ai pas ma place.

Maintenant je le sais.

Je passe par la véranda ouverte, je n'avait pas envie de croiser Monsieur et Madame Evans. Je passe devant le piano ouvert. Je m'arrete devant, me mord la lèvre. La main tremblante au dessus des touches. Je presse le Sol et m'en vais. Je monte le grand escalier, traverse un long corridor et arrive enfin devant le porte de ma chambre. Je referme la porte derrière moi d'un coup sec et m'y appuya en soupirant.

Si je me transformait devant mes parents ça serait pas cool. Par sécurité je ferme le loquet de la porte.

Je retire ma veste que je jette sur le lit et me place sur le tapie, au milieux de mon immense chambre. Je ferme les yeux et essais de visualiser cette chose en moi qui me distingue enfin de mon frère. Une lumière bleue m'entoure puis je me sens tomber. J'ouvre les yeux par réflexe et voir ce que ça donne. Je suis presque nu, dans un vide noir. Je vois le plafond de ma chambre.

- C'est cool ! je sourit !

Reprendre ma forme humaine me vient naturellement. Je me tâte le torse, je suis bel et bien habillé. Je me jette sur mon ordinateur ouvert sur mon bureau. Dans la barre de recherche je tape en vitesse "arme démoniaque". Je passe les test idiots pour "déceler l'arme démoniaque qui est en soi" . Un site attira mon regard

"Shibusen, Ecole des faucheurs d'âmes et de leurs armes démoniaques. Portes ouvertes J-2" Une simple écriture blanche sur un fond noir. Aucune recherche. Mais je clique tout de même sur "Situer".

"Shibusen - Ecole des faucheurs d'âmes - Death City - Nevada - Etats-Unis"

Malgrès moi je souris.

Le Nevada est très loin de Londres. Parfait. J'ai deux jours pour partir et arriver là-bas. Je prends mon sac et fourre dedans vinyles, vestes, jeans, bandeaux, smoking, brosse à dents et mes économies. Je prends mes clés de moto. Et je claque la porte en jettant mon sac sur l'épaule.

Shibusen, une école au style étrange mais unique. Ca change et c'est ce qu'il me faut.

Je gare ma moto aux pieds des hautes marches et les monte sans problèmes, les mains dans les poches de ma veste noir et jaune. Au sommet, un grand homme un eu courbé aux cheveux mi long et rouge me barre le passage.

- Un problème ? Je demande nonchalamment en relevant la tête. Une chose est certaine, ce type me gonflait sévère.

- Meister ou arme ?

- arme, je répond en fermant les yeux et en balancant la tête sur le côté pour avoir l'air cool. Il me lance un pin's sur lequel se trouve "Arme démoniaque" et une tête de mort pareille à celle que l'on voit dans l'architecture de l'école.

- Je suis le Death Scythe actuellement au service du maître Shinigami. Si tu as des questions tu t'adresse à moi, débite-t-il lassant paraître son manque évident de motivation.

- ouais... je dis d'une voix lasse préssé autant que lui d'en finir. Je mis mon badge sur ma poitrine.

Un mec se met à hurler du haut d'une des cornes de la structure. Je comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte mais malgrès moi. Cette nouvelle vie promet d'être animée.

La voix du Death Scythe me sort de mes pensées. Il parle à une fille.

- papa, je suis venue en temps que meister, dit-elle d'un air posé.

Le Death Scythe s'arrête et tombe à la renverse.

- GWOOOOAAAA ! pleure-t-il en relevant la tête du bitume.

Je me demande qui peut bien être ce malade et surtout cette fille qui n'a auncuns remord à faire pleurer son père. Pour être franc, j'ai honte pour cette pauvre fille qui doit vivre ça tout les jours.

- Mon but est de créer une Death Scythe encore plus puissante que celle de maman.

- Que moi !

Je ris sous cape. Elle remue le couteau dans la plaie. C'est étrange que cette fille aux couette, à la jupe d'écolière et aux grands yeux verts m'inspire autant le respect. A force de la dévisager elle se tourne vers moi. Elle abandonne son père à terre et se penche vers mon badge.

- Une arme ? Je suis Maka Albarn, meister, sourit elle en tendant une petite main gantée.

Je fixe, surpris, cette main.

- Euh... Soul Ev... Eater, je me corrige en serrant sa main. A peine nos deux paumes se touche que je me transforme.

- Wow ! Une faux ! s'écrit-elle en me faisant faire des accrobaties.

Je retiens ma respiration. Avec elle je me sens... bien. Bien et cool.

- Je ferai de toi ma death Scythe ! sourit-elle à mon reflet dans la lâme.

"Et je te protégerai pour que ça arrive"


End file.
